


Not The Normal Bedtime Story

by heartsdesire456



Series: Uncle Phil [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I should’ve never yelled at Derek in front of Ethan. You’re good at staying quiet but literally not a single other person I know is,” Stiles said and Danny smiled sadly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Well, the good news is the only one who worked it out was Ethan. The rest are really that stupid,” he said and Stiles grinned.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Poor bastards,” he said, then let his head fall against the wall. “So. Lemme guess. You want to talk about it.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Danny leaned against the headboard beside him and shrugged. “Only if you want to. Just seems like you could use a buddy.”</i>
</p>
<p>8th fic to a series in which Phil is Stiles's uncle and Stiles and his friends are sneakier than Phil ever could have imagined. (M/M this time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Normal Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD NEWS! (or not, depending on who you ask) This is the last 'ficlet' to this series! From here on, there is an ACTUAL fic being written that ACTUALLY gets to the PLOT and isn't just a bunch of scenes loosely set around the plot. So YAY! Sad news, it definitely won't be posted tomorrow, lol!

Danny knocked on the door and walked into the room Stiles had appropriated after it became clear they would be there for more than one night. Stark had extra apartments with multiple rooms, he just hadn’t had them ready the first night. Now, however, most of them were on their own and sharing apartments, not beds. When he got inside, he wasn’t shocked to see Stiles lying face down on his bed, still fully dressed. “Derek, I will kill you-“

“Not that asshole,” Danny said and Stiles lifted his head, giving Danny a forlorn pout. Danny sighed and walked over, hopping onto the bed beside Stiles. “Come on. Like I was gonna let you just walk off from that.”

Stiles huffed. “Why are you so _nice_?” he whined, then sat up, falling back against the headboard, puling one of the pillows into his arms. “I should’ve never yelled at Derek in front of Ethan. You’re good at staying quiet but literally not a single other person I know is,” he said and Danny smiled sadly.

“Well, the good news is the only one who worked it out was Aiden. The rest are really that stupid,” he said and Stiles grinned.

“Poor bastards,” he said, then let his head fall against the wall. “So. Lemme guess. You want to talk about it.”

Danny leaned against the headboard beside him and shrugged. “Only if you want to. Just seems like you could use a buddy.”

Stiles hesitated then leaned his head over against Danny’s shoulder. “Everybody sucks,” he whined and Danny chuckled.

“Sadly that’s just being a teenager. A couple years left of it and we’re home free,” he comforted and Stiles grunted.

“Derek isn’t a teenager,” he mumbled darkly and Danny hummed.

“I dunno, he sure acts like one. Hangs out with them. Has the attitude of one-“

Stiles interrupted him with a sigh. “Because he fucking _is_ ,” he mumbled. “Derek has the mentality of a sixteen year old. He is so messed up I can’t even hate him like I should be able to.”

Danny took a breath to get his bearings, then nodded. “Okay, let’s start from the beginning.” He looked at Stiles. “You _slept with Derek Hale_?!”

Stiles chuckled weakly, sitting up some. “Trust me, I’m just as surprised as you are.” 

Danny snorted. “Well, I for one cannot blame you. That man is like walking porn,” he said and Stiles nodded. “Okay, so how did that even become a possibility?”

“Well it started really over the summer,” he said softly, looking thoughtful. “See, we kind of saved each other’s lives back and forth some last semester so there’s a bit of trust that forms with that. Even if I knew better than trust him, I knew he’d saved my life a few times so it wasn’t like I could forget that.” He shrugged. “Scott was on his ‘road to self-discovery’ all summer and Erica and Boyd were missing, so all Derek had was Isaac. And he didn’t want Isaac to tell Scott anything so he came to me with questions. He knew I wouldn’t want to bother Scott.” He shrugged. “It wasn’t anything I could put together to get a picture, so I didn’t ask questions. But still, it involved us spending a few hours together every couple of weeks.” He smiled sadly. “He’d talk some. Not much. But I got to know him at least a little, you know?”

Danny nodded. “Okay, so I can see how you would like him. You take care of things and people, you want to make things okay. He was alone, you were a little lonely too, and you got to know each other… how did that equal sex?!” he asked incredulously.

Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh my God, dude, unless Ethan has told you the stories, shit this year was all crazy. I didn’t even know I liked Derek until we thought he was dead and I was really upset over it.” He smiled sadly. “But Scott was hurt and I was focusing on that, then by the time we realized Derek was alive, we found out because Isaac walked in on him _having sex with our fucking teacher_ ,” he said and Danny gaped.

“What?! He was presumed dead and he was really getting laid?”

Stiles scoffed. “No! He was healing from near-death and getting laid. Didn’t bother calling Isaac or anything.”

Danny whistled. “Wow, that bitch,” he said and Stiles chuckled sadly.

“Worst part is, it wasn’t his fault.” He tilted his head. “You know the whole ‘she was evil’ thing?” Danny nodded. “Well, I was pissed at the time because I didn’t know the whole story, but basically Derek is really easily manipulated,” he said softly, looking down at his lap. “It’s not like him to do something casual like that, but she knew how to use him. She slept with him to keep him from calling us because she was trying to kill Scott, Boyd, and Ethan. He was hurt and scared and she used ‘sex as comfort’ to stop him from interrupting her plans. And Derek is so used to being either alone or guilty that anybody showing him any sort of affection is a distraction.”

Danny cringed. “God, his life sucks, huh?” he asked, then looked at Stiles. “Still doesn’t explain how he went from screwing the evil chick to you having sex with him.”

Stiles covered his face for a second, then rubbed his eyes. “Okay, I’m not going to give you details, I’m not that person, but I learned that Derek’s first girlfriend, probably the only person to ever love him, died because of him. It wasn’t his fault, but he feels like he ‘killed her’. When I learned that, it only made me feel stronger for him because between that and what this bitch did to him when he was sixteen, I just wanted him to be okay. I didn’t even feel hurt that he was dating somebody when I had feelings for him because I just wanted him to be happy for once in the last ten years, you know?” He shook his head. “And it made me be nicer to him, but he started pushing everybody away. He pushed all of them back and then I was the only one who could get to him and only then because he needed my help. I just wanted to take care of him.”

Danny smiled at Stiles. “You’re a really good person, Stiles,” he said, then nudged him with his knee. “Now get to the sex thing.”

Stiles laughed. “Okay, okay, God!” He sobered some. “The day before everything went down, Derek gave up his alpha powers to save Cora, his sister,” he said and Danny nodded. “Well, at the same time, Scott, Allison, and I were being ‘sacrificed’ to find out parents. While Derek and Scott were trying to stop her and the alphas, and while Ethan and Aiden were trying not to die, Allison, Isaac, and I were going after our parents.” He flinched slightly. “She made me wreck my jeep and I got hurt,” he said and Danny frowned. “I was okay, but I had a pretty bad blow to the head. After we saved our parents, my dad and I went to the hospital. My dad had to stay overnight because of dehydration, just for precautions, and Derek came in the early hours of the morning to see me since I went home at Dad’s insistence.”

Danny nodded. “You didn’t know about him being a beta and he didn’t know about what you did, did he?” he asked, and Stiles grinned ruefully.

“Is it that cliché?” he asked, and Danny smirked. Stiles chuckled. “He knew I got hurt so he came to check on me, but when we got to talking about what happened, I freaked out when he revealed ‘oh yeah, I’m a beta now’ and told me what he did. Then he got pissed off about me being angry at him for risking his life to save his sister when I technically was pretty much dead most of the day to save my dad, and he yelled that he didn’t want to lose me, too-“ Danny gasped softly and Stiles bit his lip as memories of Derek’s words hit him. “And I- I yelled at him that he didn’t get to say that when I thought he was dead once already and could’ve lost him to saving Cora again and this time he wouldn’t have come back, and like you probably guessed, mid-rant he just growled at me and grabbed me.” He sniffled slightly, blinking tearfully up at Danny. “He kissed me like I’d never known it could be. I’ve made out with girls before, but just that first, angry, almost painful kiss from him was more than all of that making out ever had been combined. When he pulled back and seemed to realize what he’d done, I kissed him to stop him from talking and before I even stopped to think twice, we were on my bed and I was shoving his shirt off-“

“Okay I don’t need those details,” Danny said and Stiles laughed, shoving at him.

“I’m not giving you dirty details, listen,” he said, then sobered. “Once he started to do the same to me, he stopped and was like ‘we shouldn’t do this’ and I didn’t want to be like the others,’ he said firmly. “I didn’t want to use him in any way. I didn’t want him to think I was like those women who used sex to make him easy to manipulate. So I told him we didn’t have to, but that if he wanted to, I wanted him.” Stiles shrugged. “Clearly the ‘yay, sex!’ side won out because after a momentary hesitation, he was on board with it and… well, you know,” he said, shrugging. “We did it.”

Danny hummed, then smirked deviously. “Okay, no details, but just gimme this one: was he good in bed?” he asked and Stiles barked out a surprised life.

“Oh my God, Danny!” He giggled, then bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah,” he said softly, then smiled sadly. “Although to be fair, I’m biased.” He tipped his head back, looking at the ceiling. “I wasn’t in love with him. I’m not in love with him now either,” he started. “But at the time, I did feel _something_ for him. I cared about him enough and I know he felt the same about me that it was… not what I expected my first time to be,” he admitted softly, eyes on the ceiling. “The way he looked at me and the way he touched me, it was like I was something precious. Something important. It isn’t like he just wanted to get some and run, that’s the worst part. I could’ve got over meaningless sex. It wasn’t though. He looked me in the eyes and I saw everything about him laid open.” He snorted. “God, afterwards, he freaking held me and kissed me and kept just touching me like I was something amazing. I _know_ it meant just as much to him as it did to me, if not _more_.”

Danny shook his head. “Then why did he leave? What made him leave like that?”

Stiles huffed. “I didn’t even expect him to be there in the morning so I didn’t know anything was wrong when I woke up.” Danny shot him a look and Stiles shook his head. “No really. Think about it. I’m underage and my dad was going to come home so he had to leave before that, if nothing else, and I didn’t expect him to wake me up just to sneak out the window. I hoped I’d wake up in his arms, but I wasn’t expecting it.” Stiles’s smile twisted into something bitter. “I didn’t find out for two days that he had _left town_ ,” he growled. “THAT is what pisses me off, Danny. It isn’t like he tricked me into sex, it’s not like he used me for sex, it’s not even like he didn’t feel the way I felt for him! The problem is that he didn’t even have the fucking guts to tell me goodbye when he left town. I could’ve probably even understood him leaving town,” he stressed. “I’d have been upset, sure, but his life was in tatters and I had no delusions that I was enough to make him stay.” He shook his head. “What pissed me off is that he didn’t even leave me a fucking text message saying ‘hey, I’m gone’. Nothing! I asked Scott ‘so hey, where’s Derek been? I thought we’d have stuff to do in the aftermath’ and Scott was like ‘dude, you didn’t hear? Derek and Cora left town’ and that was that.” Stiles shook his head. “No matter what he felt for me, I wasn’t even worth a post-it to him. It wouldn’t even make me less upset if he _loved_ me or something, it doesn’t mean it’s enough to make me okay with him skipping town and not even telling me he wouldn’t be back. A text, a note on my desk, a freaking phone call- just a ‘Stiles, I need to get out of here’ is all I would’ve needed. I would’ve been sad, but not _angry_ like I was after what he did.”

Danny shook his head. “God he’s a bastard,” he said, sliding his hand into Stiles’s. “Just remember, he’s an asshole but you’ll be rid of him in a few more days. As soon as we’re done with this work, he’s out of your life again.”

Stiles nodded. “Yep. I’m freaking counting on it, Danny Boy. Having sex with him was a mistake. Getting involved with him was a mistake. I don’t regret helping him, but I regret letting that self-hating bastard hurt me just because he can’t stop hating himself. I feel bad for him, I really do, but it was a big mistake on my part.”

Danny sighed, squeezing his hand. “Don’t feel too bad, dude. The first guy I slept with tried to make me become a whole different person. Yours just skipped town at least,” he said and Stiles shared a sad smile with him.

“What a pair we are, huh?” he asked, then pouted as he slumped down, curling into Danny’s side. “Boys suck.”

Danny laughed. “I don’t know. Not all of them.” He nudged Stiles until they could lay down. “Mostly the ones that suck are just the ones you like. The ones you don’t want to date end up being the good ones.”

Stiles chuckled. “I didn’t even want to date Derek, I just didn’t want to be his tool for self-flagellation either.” He snickered, pulling the pillow under his head better as he faced Danny. “You’re lucky. Your boyfriend is awesome post-murder issues. There should be another one of him for me.”

Danny smirked. “Well technically, there are two of him-“

“Ewwww Aiden doesn’t count!” Stiles said, making a face. 

Danny chuckled. “That’s for damn sure,” he mumbled sleepily. “Aiden’s a dick. Except to Ethan. Don’t be mean to Ethan around Aiden,” he said and Stiles hummed, eyes fluttering.

“Yep. I don’t blame him. I’d be protective too. Ethan’s got a big heart and lots of people would use that against him.”

Danny snickered sleepily. “He gave me the ‘hurt him and I’ll eat you’ speech. It was funny. Ethan was embarrassed.”

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. “Hey Danny. I know we’re not really this kinda friends normally, but can I ask you something?” Danny hummed. “Do you love him?” he whispered.

Danny made a soft sound. “Yeah. For real, too. Daren was an asshole so I didn’t really love him, I just liked him. And I loved Trevor, but in a ‘stupid and naïve first love’ kinda way. I didn’t see that he was a cheating jerk who wasn’t really even nice. But Ethan… I believe him when he says things to me. We’re not at the saying it part, but I know he loves me. When I learned the truth and left him, he didn’t try and sweet talk his way back into my good graces, he hand-wrote me this three page letter telling me the truth about everything he did, everybody he hurt, he told me he and Aiden killed Boyd, he admitted everything they ever did and at the end, he just said that he was sorry we had to meet that way and that he just wanted me to know that he’d never bother me again, but he had to make it known that he couldn’t have ever hurt me because I made him a better person. He said that being with me made him want to be a good person and stand up to the dude controlling them and tell him no. He said I made him want to get better and even if I didn’t ever speak to him again he was going to be better because I made him see he could be. And he told me ‘thank you’ for fixing him when he didn’t even know he was broken.”

Stiles sighed. “Shit, man, marry that dude. Seriously. You took him back after that, right?”

Danny snorted. “Hell no. He _murdered_ people.” He hesitated. “I asked him out when I saw him a few weeks later because when I saw him smiling in the hall my heart still did that skippy thing and I realized I was way too gone to not give him at least a chance. He was brainwashed from childhood. How could I not at least give him a chance? He’d been hurt by so many people and I didn’t want to be just another one to write him off without a chance to prove himself.”

“Was it worth it?” Stiles asked and Danny nodded.

“Definitely,” he breathed as he drifted off to sleep. Stiles smiled sadly and snuggled into his pillow, drifting off as well.

~

Stiles woke up with a start, only to see that the jab to his stomach was Ethan’s elbow as he crawled into the bed over Stiles and situated himself between Danny and Stiles. “Fuck off, my boyfriend,” he mumbled when Stiles shot him a funny look. He wiggled back against Danny’s front and smiled sheepishly when Danny automatically, without waking, curled his arm around Ethan. Stiles just rolled his eyes and made Ethan blush.

Stiles wasn’t even asleep yet when a sudden weight landed on him. “Nooo,” he whined, glaring when Aiden shoved him aside and wiggled in next to Ethan, flopping onto his back. “Why?”

Aiden just shot him a look. “Shut up, I couldn’t sleep with him with you. You’re another pack. It doesn’t feel safe even if I know it is.” He shoved Stiles some. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

Stiles huffed and rolled to face away from him. “Swear to God, if I wake up with you cuddling me, I’m turning your fuzzy ass into a rug,” he said, barely hanging onto the slice of bed left with three other people in it with him. In what felt like a few minutes but the clock said was two hours, Stiles woke up again. This time he wasn’t sure what it was until Aiden growled slightly from right behind him, hand clutching at Stiles’s side. Stiles sat up some, only to freeze when he saw where Aiden was looking.

Derek was standing at the foot of the bed. Stiles went from shocked to _angry_. “What the hell are you doing?!” he hissed. 

Ethan made a sleepy sound and snuggled into Aiden’s back and Aiden and Stiles both froze. Aiden looked up at Derek and flashed his eyes, which Stiles could easily see in the dark. “Get out of here,” Aiden said in a low, dangerous voice. “Don’t you ever sneak up on me while I’m sleeping again-“

“I had no idea you were sleeping here, so there’s that,” Derek muttered, turning his eyes on Stiles with an indecipherable look.

Stiles gave him a flat look. “Are you freaking kidding me? _No_!” he grumbled. “We’re not talking now. We’re not talking _ever_. And we’re definitely not going to even touch the fact that you snuck into my bedroom in at five in the morning and were standing there creeping like a creepy creeper and I only found out from the Big Brother alarm I didn’t even _want_.”

Derek shot a look at Ethan and Danny then at Aiden and Stiles. “What are you even-“

“None of your business, big boy,” Aiden said, winking lasciviously at Derek as he slid his arm around Stiles’s waist.

Derek’s eye twitched but he tilted his head. “Really? A sex joke when you’re in bed next to your brother?”

Aiden made a face and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Ewwww, why would you say that?” Aiden asked, then shook his hand like it was diseased as he pulled away from Stiles.

Stiles groaned and slapped a hand over his face. “Derek just- God, _leave me alone_ , okay?” He flicked his hand at him. “Shoo. Get out. Leave now and never come back.”

Derek sighed, deflating some. “You were alone with two alphas,” he muttered listlessly and Stiles just grumbled.

“And that’s none of your damn business!” Stiles whispered angrily. “God, Derek, what part are you missing- GO AWAY!” he snapped out loud, slapping a hand over his mouth when Ethan and Danny snapped awake.

Danny sat up quickly, eyes wide and Ethan huddled back against the pillows, eyes wide with fear. “What the hell-“ Danny stopped and blinked a few times when he saw Derek, then looked at Aiden and Stiles. “What the- Aiden?!” He shook his head. “Stiles-“

“Derek’s just leaving now,” Stiles said tightly, giving Danny an almost panicked look. “Apparently he knew I was alone with two alphas and had to come wake me up for some reason.”

Danny just flicked an annoyed look at Derek. “Yeah well, he’s fine. Not that you have any right to come check on him anyhow,” he said, then yawned. “Now run along, I’m sleeping here,” he said, flopping back down against the pillows.

Ethan gave Derek a disgusted look. “Unlike some assholes, I’d never hurt Stiles,” he said, and Stiles groaned, sliding down to pull the covers over his head.

“Oh God, Ethan, just don’t.”

Aiden looked at Stiles then fixed a look on Derek and shrugged. “Sorry, this bed’s a democracy; the unanimous decision is you’re not invited.”

Derek glared at Aiden then turned around and left just as silently as he’d came. Aiden and Ethan shared a look before climbing out of the bed to go make sure he was gone, leaving Danny to slide over closer to Stiles and put a hand on his back, comforting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, NOT another update tomorrow! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
